Girl on TV
by Kawaii Angel
Summary: PG for some cursing. A romance with T/....and who? Read and find out! BTW, please R/R!


**Girl On TV**

  
  
Trunks turned on the TV and flipped through the many channels that he got at his home. He got to a certain channel and was shocked to who he saw. He kept the channel on and watched the rest of the show. When the show was off he walked up to his room and turned on the radio.   
  
"And know here is 'Girl on TV' by LFO," said the announcer as the song began to play.   
  
_Oooh  
Yeah  
I'm wishing on a falling star  
Wondering where you are  
I wish_   
  
'Why can't get her out of my head?' Trunks thought to himself. He looked at an old family photo from one of his mom's famous parties. His eyes settled on a certain person. 'We were always friends…why am I feeling this way now?' He questioned himself setting the photo back on his dresser.   
  
_Wish for you on a falling star  
Wondering where you are  
Do I ever cross your mind  
In the warm sunshine  
  
She's from, the city of angels Like Brady Davis, James Dean and Gable  
Never know what she means to me  
I fell for the girl that's on TV  
_   
'Damn…why does this song have to be on?' He punched to wall in frustration. 'Please Kami, let me be making the right decision.' He asked to Earth guardian.   
  
_Met her at a counter affair  
She wore a green dress & every body was there  
Felt out of place till she looked into my eyes  
Shook your hand around 9 p.m.   
And I, never thought I'd be the same again  
Never had to be on a movie screen   
To be the lady in all my dreams  
Shooby doo-wap & scooby snacks  
Met a fly girl and I can't relax  
The only problem is she's a movie star  
Oh oh_   
  
Trunks began to look around his room. Along the walls were posters from his past interests in his teen years. He sighed heavily. 'Why does this have to happen to me?' He thought picking up the phone dialing a number.   
  
_My friends they won't believe me  
If they could only see me  
At the risk of sounding cheezy  
Think I fell for the girl on TV_  
  
"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.   
  
"Hi. Whats up?" He asked her.   
  
"Oh, hi Trunks! Nothing much here." The girl replied happily. 'I wonder why Trunks is calling me.' She thought to herself, hope flying.   
  
_Wish for you on a falling star  
Wondering where you are  
Do I ever cross your mind  
In the warm sunshine  
She's from, the city of angels  
Like Brady Davis, James Dean and Gable  
Never know what she means to me  
I fell for the girl that's on TV_   
  
"I need to tell you something." His heart was racing faster than the speed of light. He thought that she could even hear his heart beating.   
  
_Everybody knows her name  
Wanna take a picture and their glad she came  
But I just want to be there when she's down  
Down (Be there when she's down)   
I don't want her autograph  
I just want to call her up and make it happen  
Never had to be on a movie screen  
To be the leading lady in all my dreams_   
  
Her heart began to race. 'Can this be the time?' She looked at the same photo that Trunks looked at earlier. 'Well looks like I got Trunks in the end.' She thought looking at another girl in the picture in between Goten and Trunks. "What is it Trunks?" She asked sweetly.   
  
Shooby doo-wap & scooby snacks  
Met a fly girl and I can't relax  
The only problem is she's a movie star  
Oh oh  
My friends they won't believe me  
_If they could only see me  
At the risk of sounding cheesy  
Think I fell for the girl on TV  
  
  
Wish for you on a falling star  
Wondering where you are  
Do I ever cross your mind  
In the warm sunshine  
She's from, the city of angels  
Like Brady Davis, James Dean and Gable  
Never know what she means to me  
I fell for the girl that's on TV_  
  
"I…I…" was all Trunks could get out. 'I can't say that. It will hurt her to much.' He kicked himself mentally.   
  
_(I wish for you on a falling star)   
I'm wishing on a star  
And I'm wondering where you are  
(Wondering where you are)   
Do I cross your mind  
In the warm sunshine_  
  
"Trunks just spit it out." She said slightly annoyed.   
  
_So I wish for you on a bright shining star  
Every where I look there you are  
Its the girl in the green dress   
She took my breath away  
And now I look to the sky  
For a better day  
To the beach shore and scooby snacks  
I met a fly girl and I can't relax  
Never had to be on a movie screen  
Cuz she's the leading lady in all my dreams  
I wish_  
  
"I am so sorry but I know that you love me. I just don't have those feelings anymore. I think its time that we ended our relationship." He said kicking himself again.   
  
"Wha…what do you mean Trunks?" She tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to come. "Is it because of HER?!" She yelled into the phone.   
  
"I am so sorry…" he said into the buzzing of the tone. She had hung up on him, but he deserved considering what he had just down to one of his best friends. He took a deep breath and flew out the window.   
  
_Wish for you on a falling star  
Wondering where you are  
Do I ever cross your mind  
In the warm sunshine  
She's from, the city of angels  
Like Brady Davis, James Dean and Gable  
Never know what she means to me  
I fell for the girl that's on TV_  
  
"And here we have her! Our aspiring actress!" Said a reporter into the camera. "And here she in now!" The reporter ran to the girl; who was now surrounded by cameras. 'Kami please let someone help me get out of this mess.' She thought looking at all the eager reporters.   
  
"Over here!" Shouted someone. She looked around and felt a familiar ki. She looked up to see a certain lavender haired man. "Come on. Before things get worse." She smiled at flew off into the horizon with her old friend.   
  
"I need to tell you something." Trunks told her. He smiled at her.   
  
'What is he going to say?' She thought.   
  
_Wish for you on a falling star  
(I wish upon a star)   
Wondering where you are  
Do I ever cross your mind  
In the warm sunshine  
She's from, the city of angels  
Like Brady Davis, James Dean and Gable  
Never know what she means to me  
I fell for the girl that's on TV_  
  
"When I saw you on TV today I realized something very important. I realized that I love you." He said looking into her eyes. She seemed surprised but quickly recovered from the shock.   
  
"I don't know what to say Trunks…" She looked at him and got lost in his blue eyes.   
  
"Don't say anything." He went up to her and hugged her tightly.   
  
_I'm wishing  
I'm wishing  
Away_  
  
"I love you Trunks Briefs." She told him.   
  
"I love you also Son Pan." He held her in a tight embrace. He remembered the show that he had watched earlier. 'Pan you will always be the one for me. No one will ever become between us ever again.' He thought as he looked at the sky and smiled at the stars twinkling down at the new couple.   
  
Tricked ya now, didn't I? So did you know that it was Pan or did you think it was Marron? I think this turned out well. I dun know if I am going to continue or not. It could develop into a good fic…just please review! This is my first song fic! Tanks!  
~KA 0:) 


End file.
